kid x crona: Hades and persephone
by meiniv
Summary: this is kid and crona pairing in the myth called Hades and Persephone. inspiration was from crystallic sky. hope you guys like it. has some humor
1. Chapter 1

Hades and Persephone

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not writing, a lot has happened for the past 3 to four years. I will try my best to finish the other story. Hopefully you'll like this one. Four things to know**

**1. None of the characters of Soul eater belongs to me**

**2. Crona is Boy**

**3. The myth does not belong to me.**

**4. Enjoy**

Ch. 1

In the land of the living where all life is prospering through the day, one hides in the shadows amongst the trees. That one living being is crona. Crona hides in the forest made by Demeter, goddess of the earth and also known as mother Earth and the mother of crona. Due to being the child of the goddess, crona is hidden amongst the life Demeter created to protect crona from the danger of the world.

Crona within the shadows sat under the branches of the willow tree wondering what the feeling within his heart seemed…Hollow. As crona was about to ponder more of this, a shadow hovers. Spook by the shadow, Crona jumped and tripped over a root and fell to the ground.

"M-mother h-hello, welcome home. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you, I-I-if it was s-s-s-someone e-else, I wouldn't know how to deal with it."

Demeter seeing her son shy and embarrassed, made Demeter felt worried and happy. Happy her child needed her and worried for crona's safety. To Demeter, crona was as fragile as glass and so innocent and yet precious more than all the life in the world. If she were to let go of crona to the world or worse someone, that fragile treasure of hers will shattered and be tainted by everything that is cruel and evil. Crona is truly a beauty if Demeter ever let crona out and see the world. Demeter feared after her mortal husband's death, Demeter hid crona in her forest that no mortal has ever went in knowing they would feel the wrath of the goddess. Demeter helping her child up giggled and showed a smile to crona.

"Oh my dear Crona," Demeter said "don't ever feel so shy around me, but even then your shyness makes you more adorable."

Seeing her child blush, Demeter knew the moments with her child is truly the greatest treasure than all the gold or any riches of the world.

"If you don't mind me asking mother, why are you here and not at the harvest with the other gods. It is the beginning of the summer."

Snapping out her mind Demeter reply, "oh that reminds me, my dear son since you are in human years, 18, I would like you to come with me to Olympus."

"O-o-o-o-lympus! But mother that is only for the gods and goddesses! I'm not welcome. I don't have any powers. Oh I can't deal with them making fun of me or hurting me! Oh moth-"

Before he could say any more, winds were howling and everything felt so cold but it did not matter, this was Demeter showing her angry side.

"If anyone tries to hurt you, they will wish they had never done that and if they do, they will suffer my Wrath. Understand?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES MOTHER!"

"Good. Now get dress, we will be leaving soon~" Demeter said lovingly and cheerily. Crona felt dumbfounded and yet not so surprised. Demeter has been and always will be bipolar.

At Olympus-

"Mother may I ask you something?"

"What is it my dear crona?" Demeter said while fixing crona's hair.

"I- I- I have this feeling of wanting something?" crona said quietly. Crona knew the love his mother gave him but the love between two people is something he could not understand.

"My dear son, why are you talking about? Are you getting ideas of wanting to go out to the world? I lost your father; I am not going to lose you for some flimsy desire of an adventure!"

"It's not that mother. I – I – I – I just want to know what it feels like to love….." crona said saying those last six words in a whisper.

"Love my dear sweet boy~! You don't need that~! You just need my love is all? No son of mine needs the love from a sinful girl."

Crona felt embarrassed for the fact his mother did not truly know he did not really like girls. Although he was always accompanied by maka who was daughter of spirit, the god of all gods and goddesses also known as Zeus though he love maka like a sister, that was just it. Crona was also accompanied by tsubaki, goddess of wisdom and also known as Athena. Then there was Blair, goddess of love who even beauty was too great, did not see her attractive. Crona wanted or believed he wanted was someone strong and caring and would make him feel safe. Such wishes won't happen as long as he is cared by his mother. For his sake, he hoped he will never have to deal with his mother knowing.

He reacted hugging his mother back."Yes mother. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is ch. 2! As we all know: I don't own soul Eater nor the myth and yes crona is still a boy. No Gender change. hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

As they enter through the gates and entered Olympus, almost all eyes were on crona's mother. One set of golden eyes name death the kid also known as Hades hid in the shadows behind the pillars was gazing possessively and lovingly on crona. The king of the underworld who has an over obsess of symmetry had always watch on crona since he first saw crona. He remembered that day well.

_Flashback-_

_The day he himself had to bring back a dammed soul to the underworld. After trying to find that soul he decided to search another place but before he teleported, he heard a small child cry, thinking how it could get interesting, entered the forest of Demeter. He pondered 'what is a child doing here? Probably got lost. Foolish' he thought. Kid had never truly showed no kindness to humans especially to his own, he knew what is was like to be alone and lost as a child and would show sympathy to a child. Getting close, he sees something rather unique. A small child, no more than six years old, had pink hair and beautiful dark blue almost onyx like color. He thought the child was truly almost symmetrical, believing it was a girl. _

_"Little girl are you lost?" he spoke._

_"EEEP! Someone is here! Mother will be upset and I don't know how to deal with m-m-mother mad!" the child crying even more._

_Feeling utterly guilty and annoyed a little because the "girl" was crying, he knelt down and tried to calm the poor little "girl"._

_"I didn't mean to frighten you little one. I while close to the area I heard you crying. Are you ok?" Those big beautiful eyes were staring at him and showed a little smile that warmed his cold heart._

_"Y-y-yes I am. And I'm s-sorry for crying. Mother doesn't like people coming to her forest."_

_'Her' forest? Does this mean this child is Demeter's child? I didn't know she had a child? Then he remembered, her husband was killed in war and was betrayed by medusa the witch._

_"What is your name little girl?"_

_"C-Crona sir." 'She' said blushing._

_"How odd name for a girl…. My name is kid" He didn't want to tell her his name thinking he might scare her. He then noticed the little 'girl' turning deep red_

_"Are you ok?"_

_"__I-i-i-im a boy__"_

_"A What? I could not hear you?"_

_"I'm a boy…"_

_ Kid felt dumbfounded and shock._

_"I'm sorry for the misinterpretation. Where is your mother? You shouldn't be by yourself in the woods"_

_"Mother is with the other gods in Olympus, mourning for father….." crona said beginning to cry again._

_"I'm sorry for your father's death." Then a thought occurred to him._

_"Would you like me to keep you company for a while" a part of his mind was shouting he had to find the witch and head back to his lonesome kingdom. But his mind changed seeing the little boy smile bigger but then hid that smile away in an embarrassed way that was just too cute._

_"If that's ok with …."_

_Kid enjoyed keeping Crona company and telling him stories of his adventures, (not telling him who he truly is or any other relating to the underworld).as the sun was beginning to set, kid was about to bid his farewell to the small boy, the boy pulled his cloak. _

_"C-c-can you come back again please?"_

_At first he was going to make an excuse but instead agreed._

_"I will if you do me a favor, I will come back if you keep this a secret. Promise?"_

_"I will." The smile crona gave him made him smile back._

_The times he kept Crona company the harder it was to leave, then all changed on a fateful day._

_Medusa._

_Crona was sitting by a small pond looking at the ducklings swimming in the pond. As he was watching the ducklings, a woman came out of the woods. He turned around and saw a woman with cold eyes staring back at him._

_"You must be Crona? Your father talked a lot about you."_

_Crona was frightened, something about her was scary and all he could do was stand._

_"W-who a-a-are you? Mother doesn't allow anyone to come here…" crona said he was waiting for the right time to run._

_"Really? Than who was it you allow to come here Hmm? I've been watching you and your 'guest'" she began to walk closer "because he was around, I couldn't get near you and well now I have my chance why not?" she held a knife out and before she could strike, crona ran as fast as he could, but fell. Before he could try to get up, medusa had her foot on his back. _

_"To think I was worried of Demeter's wrath when I tried to seduce your father. He didn't even give me a glance, even when I disguised myself as her, nothing. I hated that your father ignored me, telling me over and over he loved his family. How dare he refuse, so I killed him! Stab in the back they would say. But I wasn't done yet; I wanted revenge on your mother, what a better way than to kill her by killing her son. Tell your father I sent my regards….."_

_"Are you alright crona!?"_

_Crona just stared blank, but thinking of what medusa said._

_'Useless. Freak.'Before he could try to run, a pair of strong arms held him close to an armored chest._

_"Don't believe what she said. you are perfect crona. you are unique in your own way."_

_Crona then began to relax in his hold. Thinking over and over what he said._

_"Crona!" Demeter cried out._

"Mother!_" crona turned from kid and ran to Demeter. But Demeter pushed him behind her, feeling he powers everywhere. _

_"How dare you! You enter my home you wretched disgusted! How dare you try have your way with him! he is a child! You of all should know my wrath is not to be trifled with ha-"_

_"Please save whatever Blasphemy you have to say, hold your tongue especially when your son is here!"_

_Crona tugged on Demeter's dress._

_"Mother please doesn't hurt him! He saved me from her!" crona pointed out at the body._

_"You saved him..." Demeter said in shock and bowed. "Please accept my apology for saying such crude and other hurtful things Lord Ha-"_

_"It's alright," he said cutting her off again.__He didn't want crona to know who he is yet.__"Crona is important to you. If I had someone I love, I would assume. If you excuse me, I'll be taking this witch now where she belongs"_

_"Of course Ha- sir." Demeter said understanding the situation. she remembered her stories she told crona about Hades. if she told crona who he was, she crona would fear him more._

_Crona was going to thank his hero but his mother held him tight and as he turned to look back, kid left along with a dead medusa._

_Flashback end_

Ever since then, kid could never stop watching over the child but only now in the distance in his Kingdom. But the more the child grew and showed changes from a boy to a man, kid couldn't help but had the more than just need to protect Crona, but something more that had the death kings heart slowly beating.

Somewhere in the harvest, crona was listening to the others talking. As far as he knew what his friends told him, Black star known as Hercules was telling his tales fighting hundreds of Cyclops only to use his bare hands. Maka was telling him about her time studying under Franken steins teaching is known to be the king of the sea known as Poseidon. As crona was listening, he couldn't help but feel he was being watch. As he look around he saw golden eyes staring back at him in the shadows, somehow his heart began to beat a little faster.

'Why is my heart beating a little faster? It hasn't beat that fast since….' Realization hit him. It was kid, his hero who saved him when he was a little boy, the hero that he had hoped to see after all these years. Without realizing, his feet moved to those captivating yet hypnotizing eyes. Without acknowledging anyone else around, he did not notice an arm wrapped around by his neck from the god of war name Ragnarok.

"gupi, if it isn't the little pink head crona." Ragnarok said giving him knoogies

"Quit it ragnarok, I don't know how to deal with you giving me knoogies!"

"'I don't know how to deal with you giving me knoogies!' you can't deal with anything, how are you going to survive in the world? Oh wait; you live with your mommy. What a mommas boys."

"Let go!"

"Not until you say please!"

"Please!"

"Please what~?"

"Maka Chop!"

Maka gave her infamous chop on the head on Ragnarok, knowing he won't be up for a while.

"Thank you maka for helping me but you didn't have to that, he was going to let go." Croan said while frowning.

"He had it coming crona! He had to know he shouldn't do this to you!"

"So what did I miss this time? Am I late?" the messenger of the gods, soul came down.

"Yeah I was gonna beat the hell out of Ragnarok until maka came and took my chance!" black star said grumpily.

"Please, maka could beat you with one hand; look at the high mighty war god." Soul said point out the knocked out god of war.

"AAAAWWW he's knocked out now~? What am I going to do for fun now~" Blair said wearing a very skimpy dress.

"Hey soul why don't you play with me~"

Before he could say no he had a nosebleed after Blair position showing her chest a little too close for comfort.

"Aw soul doesn't feel like playing, how about you black star?" but black star was trying to prove he could be a better god than spirit by trying to challenge Stein in a battle.

"Neither does black star…. How about you crona?"

"N-no thank you." Crona said. Not blushing but rather showing a small hint of disgust.

"But I can make you feel good~. Don't be a party pooper crona…."

"No thank you Blair. Please leave me alone. "

Blair was upset knowing she couldn't seduce him. She remembers the time she almost succeeded in seducing his father if Demeter wasn't there, but then again her approach was her in a birthday suit.

"Fine I'm sure I can get someone have fun with me."

As crona and maka were helping soul with his nosebleed, Blair spotted Kid. Having a mischievous smile on her face, she cat walk her way to him.

"Aw is the king of the dead alone again? How about I keep you company hmm?"

Unlike all the gods, kid was easily repulsed by her.

"Don't even try; even your beauty can't pierce my heart. Beside what will Sid say knowing his wife was fooling around with other gods?"

"Oh like Sid would be mad at me. He couldn't even if he tried."

"Last time I check his anger rivals Demeter."

"Speaking of Demeter, I overheard a certain demi god is up for grabs. Spirit is going to announce it soon enough after overhearing crona talking to his mother about the l word~. And last time I check, some people might have the hot's for him, since he shows little power and he so happens to be the son of Mother Nature. I mean if anyone were to marry him, they get **all** the benefits…" She smirk, trying to push Kid's button, the god of Death rarely came to the harvest, and seeing him here watching the demi god amongst his peers was the chance to see some fun.

"Your point" kid tried to sound he could careless but in truth he was hoping for the chance to come and to find a chance like this; he was not going to lose it but hearing some people especially unsymmetrical just almost made him want to bring out a plague, not caring about Spirits wrath or Demeter's.

Blair pouted but knew slowly his mask was falling. "My point is you can finally get him. Now's your chance to have your little pink haired boy, no one would want to challenge you, minus Ragnarok and Black Star. But be careful~. The god of war may not show any care, but he does act somewhat like a brother to him, even if crona may not see him."

"Please ragnarok is not the least of my worries. Beside why should I listen to you? For all I know you could be lying? Beside crona is merely human all in all, there is no point for me going after him when eventually he will die." though he does admit getting Ragnarok away will be a challenge. He will not let this stop him. He felt horribly bad for saying those words but giving Blair pleasure of his reactions was not going to be given her by a long shot.

Blair just pouted in defeat. "Sigh. You're lost. I might even tell Demeter to be very Precautious on her son~."

As she walked away, kid began to sort out a plan to get his prize and a plan to get back at blair for her utterly trying to intervene on his plan.

'Soon you'll be mine crona.'

"Gods and goddesses, please settle down I have an announcement!" Spirit proclaims.

'Speak of the high and mighty of an excuse.' Kid thought. He loathe spirit since he out cheated his claim to Olympus and to rather rule the dead.

"As you all know my sweet and beautiful Maka has become a mighty goddess and her brother," pointing out Black star. "Is also on his way to become the greatest hero and strongest Demi god alive."

"But this announcement is for Son of Demeter whose name, ugh….."

"Crona," maka said by her father's side angrily to her father forgetting.

"Right! Crona, you are now at the perfect age the age…. To be wed!"

Every god and goddess was shock or surprise by such an announcement. Ragnarok who was a while ago awake, was spitting his drink out hearing this.

"How dare you!" Demeter cried out. "My son will not be given to some whore! He is my son not yours! I will not have it"

"Which is why this will be interesting. Whoever and I mean not just women but also men as well, will compete for the hand of little cona."

"Crona." Demeter said her temper rising.

"Right. And also Demeter cannot intervene for herself or for Crona. With that, best of luck to the **one** that wins Crona." spirit said but his eyes straight to a certain death god.

'So spirit is lending me a hand in this, how kind of him…'

"Hold on a sec!" the god of war said "how about this, I be Crona's body guard. If anyone passes me, wins their hand for Crona."

Spirit frowned at this. "And why should you do this? As far as I remember, you don't like Crona. Why do this if this is a waste of your time."

But Ragnarok was giving his psychopathic smile that gave everyone the chills. "To be able to challenge the mighty so called warriors, I aint gonna let this slip out of my hand. Not by a long shot. And no one aint gonna take my favorite punching bag from me. "

Crona was shock above all knowing he was not going to see another day of life again.

**Oh how he was not too far from the truth. Well what do you guys think so far pretty good? Please review.**

**Oh how he was not too far from the truth. Well what do you guys think so far pretty good? Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**hi just a reminder! **

**i dont own the myth nor SE and its characters. Crona is a boy.**

**Rated T for Ragnarok's cursing**

Ch. 3

After the harvest, crona was scared out of his wits end. After the announcement spirit made, warriors across the land and even gods and goddesses tried to woo him. By surprise Ragnarok was protecting him. In payment, he wanted some of crona had to make him food.

"For a wimpy boy, you sure know how to cook. Being with Blair on the side, she's horrible at cooking. If you weren't a boy, I'd have you as my wife by now."

"D-d-d-d-don't say that, I don't know how to deal with you saying that…" crona said blushing a deep red. He saw Ragnarok laughing knowing how embarrassed he could be.

"Lighten up. Besides be thankful you haven't been taken by some wannabe hero or hopefully not from the children of spirit…. Ugh annoying half demi gods, especially that half god black star."

Crona nodded. Even though he likes Maka as a sister, she herself can sometimes act like spirit, despite her being more proper and respectful, even she can be hard to be around. As he was picking fruit, a thought came across his mind.

"I wanted to ask you, why are you protecting me?"

Ragnarok flinch, he looked up from his meal.

"You really want to know?" crona just nod.

"Alright" Ragnarok turned from his food to look at Crona. "The reason I'm doing this is really simple. You're scrawny, weak and not even capable to fight. You're an easy pick for anyone. But even I see that aint a fair challenge. Spirit may be god of gods, but all I see is a lazy womanizer. His kids may be a challenge but even they are annoying when they try to get something from me. I see you as a little brother alright. I mean yeah your weak but you have a good heart that a lot of people take for granted. Being in your mom's shadow; you don't let it stop you. You deserve a lot of credit for not cracking already. You're the only demi god who doesn't annoy me. You don't even try to gain something out of it like Blair."

"But why do you let her you know…"crona began to blush more.

"I'm a guy and also the god of war. What do you think?" he said as he turned around to finish eating

"Oh... Hey Ragnarok?"

"What?" he turned around and was surprised by a hug.

"Thank you for protecting me. And everything you have done for me."

Blushing a little, he lightly blushes and gently pushes him away. "Don't ever tell anyone about this ever again. Besides, your mom would kill me."

"Ok." crona said, still smiling.

In the underworld

"Damn you Ragnarok, you're lucky crona cares for you, if not. you would be dead where you stand."

"Sheesh kid relax, you said it yourself you got nothing to worry about him, besides isn't it almost time for you to set your plan into action?"

Kid turned and saw Liz, one of the souls that work for him and his trusted friend. He sighed and smirk "your right, soon I'll have my dear crona in my arms and to be soon my wife and nothing will stop me from having him."

"YAY! Kid will have his happily ever after! I'll go and get a giraffe to be the priest to your ceremony!"

Kid losing his temper and turned to the other soul name patty. "FOR THE LAST TIME WERE NOT HAVING A GIRAFFE FOR OUR WEDDING!" kid yelled.

And before he could take a glimpse of his cute pink haired boy, he saw all of his furniture including his chess like table with all the pieces ten inches off.

"PATTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Kid then began to fix everything back in perfect symmetry but only to be ruined by patty.

Liz staring at the situation she thought, 'why me.'

In Demeter's forest-

As Ragnarok was sharpening his weapons, crona was tending to the plants that grew there in his mother's garden. Without knowing kid was watching in the shadows as if a predator was stalking his prey. he could not help but felt impatient, in all his years of having patience, he couldn't hold the wait any longer but knew patience is worth , especially when he will have crona soon enough.

Before coming here, he had send out a "rumor" of ragnarok being stronger than Black star and since rumor spreads faster than the plague; black star will be here soon enough. speak of the Devil. Black star starts to cut down some of the trees.

"HEY GOD OF WAR! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED TO PROVE BE THE STRONGEST ABOVE ALL!"

Ragnarok saw crona eyes twitching and began to cry.

"Damn you ass hole! No one makes Crona cry but me!"

Soon there was an all out battle between them. As crona was continuing to cry, he didn't realize a person behind him.

"Please don't cry crona, seeing you in tears hurt's more than a dagger to the heart. Their fight is not worth your tears. "

Crona stopped and kept still turned and saw his old hero still the same as he was before only crona was five inches short from kid. Feeling his body tremble and cheeks turning red, he could only do was run to him and hug him.

"K-kid! I miss you!"

All kid could do was hold his urge to take him and hold onto his little pink demi god in his hold.

"And I miss you my Agape."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

As Crona was holding onto kid as if he was the only life line to keep him from leaving this world, kid held him to his body as if his life depended on it. Before crona let go the sound of trees tumbling down, having crona clinging to kid even more.

"Let us go somewhere a little far from this chaos."

"but-"

"Do you trust me?" kid said his golden eyes staring into those deep dark bluish greenish colors lovingly.

"O-of course I –I do. I was just thinking what mother would mother say. Oh I don't think I could deal with mother mad at you..."

"Please don't be concern for me, right now I'm concern for you, especially such unsymmetrical mess is happening right now. I just want you to be away from such mess that could harm you. "

Crona was blushing and giggling remembering the time he and kid hung out when he was younger. Those time he remember kid trying to have mothers garden symmetrical, and had his room in order, considering there was not much. Those times were far too long.

Kid hearing crona giggled made him smiled. After that fateful day, crona was truly out of his reach, the times crona cried, he couldn't be there to hold him. Crona never truly laughed or giggled, and even then it was rare. But now with crona here giggling, it made him happy knowing he could only bring out the true crona. Kid grabbed crona's hand (gently) and leads him away from the area.

While they were walking, Crona was blushing so much; he tried to hide it from Kid. But Kid knew it and positively loved it more knowing that blush was only for him.

"It has been so long since we last saw each other hasn't it?" kid said breaking the silence.

"I-it has. …"crona said but soon stop noticing they were close to the mountains and far from the house.

"What is wrong?" kid asks, hoping crona did not took the wrong idea.

"We're a little too far from home... I've never been this far... "

Kid smiled, knowing how crona was so innocent and glad he had so much trust in him.

"Do not fear me crona. After not being able to enjoy the small moments with you, it left a void, a void I wish to fill with the presence from you, maybe more than just your presence."

Crona was blushing madly now, feeling he could faint. Taking a small step back, he tripped and waited for the impact. But he instead felt strong arms held him tight.

"Even as a small child, you were a little clumsy…" kid showed him a genuine smile.

As Kid let crona get a good balance, let go, but missed already the warmth from crona.

"May I ask you a question kid?"

"Of course anything for you my dear."

Crona tried to control his blushing but failed.

"Why did you left? Why didn't you come back? I never told mother that you came; I even waited at the same spot we first met… I thought you didn't came was because you didn't like me anymore…" crona was beginning to cry. i kept thinking the only reason you never came back was because I was a freak- EEP!"

Kid held crona to him, not giving any space but just holding crona to his chest, feeling crona's heart beating faster.

"Ever since that day I never stopped watching over you. There was never a day I stopped thinking about you. Knowing I had enemies, they would do anything to see me break. I could not allow to you crona. I-"

"Pinky where are you!"

Kid heard Ragnarok not too far from where they were. Must have beaten Black star earlier than expected, just when I was going to confess my love for him… better go to plan B' kid thought.

"Oh dear, Ragnarok must have been looking for me." Before crona could say more, kid held him close to his chest.

"I'm Afraid not Crona. You see I have for a long time waited for the perfect moment and I will not allow anyone to ruin it…" '

Hearing him say that, gave crona chills. Before crona could call out to ragnarok, kid held crona's head and smash his lips to crona. Crona had blushed a very deep red but soon felt drowsy and before he could do anything, he fell limp in kids arms.

Kid smirk as he knew the toxin he had Liz whip up would work. Though he knew it would only last for a while so he held him in bridal style. Gazing at the lovely demi god in his hands, he knew he was perfect.

"CRONAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Too bad his search will only be in vain. If he doesn't mind, I will take my soon to be bride with me to my kingdom." And at an instant, he was gone.

Slowly, crona woke up and got up only to see the dim room. The room was elegantly beautiful and so… symmetrical? He saw the whole room literally symmetrical, from the ceiling, to the floor to all the way to his bed. He looked around hoping to find the answers and found none. He slowly got up only to tumble on his own footsteps.

"I wouldn't walk too much if I were you; you might hurt yourself more..."

Crona looked around and found piercing gold eyes staring at him.

"This venom, although doesn't last that long on the dead seems to last on the living. But then again, you're the first to be given this venom."

"W-wait you said the dead, why would you kiss the dead with venom for?" Crona was awfully confused by this new information.

"Please do not believe I kiss the dead, they are not worthy for such a precious affection…." He begins to walk closer to Crona. But as crona went backwards, he fell backwards on the bed. Kid leaned over him and went near to crona's face, pushing a few strands away from his face.

"Besides," he said in a whisper as their noses touches, "you are such a beautiful and perfect in my eyes and worthy for a precious affection." And kissed crona affectionately. Almost giving in, crona pulled away, realizing one thing that made him fear for his life.

"Y-your Hades!" Crona stated.

"Yes I am," kid said getting up. "I have lived so long that I had realized this kingdom needs a Queen and I need a wife, or rather a husband."

Crona no longer feeling tired, rather fully awake.

"Please don't be frightened by this. I wanted to explain this to you in a better way, but seeing we would be interrupted, I had no other choice."

"By kidnapping me from my only family that I have left!? Why didn't you just tell me instead of taking me away?"

"Would you believe me if I told you? If I remember right you were denied by all things, even the simplest of thing such as love by others or to even go if just one day to the world by your mother who also told you about me. Even the times watching over you I saw you depress that even though your mother was there for you, she herself was not around all the time."

'When you put it that way… no. mother may have been there for me but kept me in a prison rather than a home. Even when Ragnarok or maka or the others kept an eye on him and cared for him, only did it just for their sake from being under the wrath of his mother.' Crona thought of this but still felt guilty now, not understanding the whole situation but still will not stop being mad at him for being kidnapped.

"Crona my love, I have been watching over you since the day we first met. When I first met you, you were and still are fragile. Your mother could only hide you from the world but could not truly protect you from harm. I however kept people like Medusa away from harming you. No one has ever showed care nor kindness to me, even children at young ages feared me. But you didn't. At first you did fear, but only for my safety from your mother. You showed more loving and caring than I had from anyone else. After the first times spending with you I began to take the chance and hung out with you more. The more I spend time with you, the more harder for me to leave, and I knew no one has ever made me felt that way. But after that day of you almost getting killed I knew right then what I had to do. I kept a distance knowing if they found out important you are to me, they would try to hurt you, knowing that would hurt men- no it would kill that only part that made me have something that is precious. But as you started to grow, so did my heart… and decided to wait until you were old enough for me to properly court you."

Crona felt awed and shock after hearing his confession. No one has ever said that to him. Those caring affections said by kid were new. Crona looked into kid's eyes, trying to find any trace of a lie or something.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? If you are I don't think I could ever deal with a broken heart…"

Without realizing, kid had him in his arms.

"What I say is true my beloved. All the tales I've told you were true. My declaration for you is true. If you believe I'm insane then so be it because I would only go crazy for you. If you wish, I would like you to stay with me to prove to you my love for you. If you by that time believe me, you will become my bride. If you love me by then, I will become forever more yours. My heart, mind and body will forever be yours. All I ask is your love for me." Kid said nuzzling in crona's hair.

"I-I will stay with you for to see if you are telling me the truth…"

Kids smiled a genuine smile. "That is all I ask from you my love…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Demeter's forest.

"CROOOOONAAAAAAA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Ragnarok was looking everywhere for Crona. After fighting and knocking the demi god out, ragnarok couldn't find crona anywhere. He looked in the small cave that crona would hide in. the trees form house. He looked out of the forest and around the area of the mountain but he then smelled something peculiar.

Following the scent, he came across a burnt ground, fresh. No he notice no life was there or growing.

"Hades…"

With so much rage he hit the wall of the mountain and as it cracked spew of water hit him knocking him across.

Getting up he noticed he created a lake like form but somehow symmetric.

Realizing it was intended.

'When I see him I will personally make him regret not only kidnap, but also making a fool out of me!' he thought as trying to get out of his heavy armor

While swimming out of the symmetrical lake while not being seen, a certain king of the dead was laughing getting revenge on him.

On Olympus

Spirit was watching from his throne what had happened.

'To think he did that just because crona display some caring to ragnarok…. I did not see that coming at all.'

"At least kid will thank me for this one. Finally he won't be a stuck up on being alone. I thought he was going to be forever a depressed, lonesome virgin…."

Just as he was gonna call soul, Ragnarok came, wearing a new set of armor with a kill face.

"Just the god I needed!"

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking abo-" before he could finish, Ragnarok punched the lights out of him.

"BULLSHIT! YOU LET THAT NO ACCOUNT IDIOT GET HIM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! CRONA IS FAR FROM HIS AGE AND NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE PROPER AGE AND LAST I REMEMBER HE IS UNDER THE CARE OF AN OVER OBSESSED BIPOLAR MOTHER WHO CONTROLS NOT ONLY HIS LIFE BUT ALSO THE LIFE OF THIS WORLD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOU HORNY PILE OF SHIT!?"

Spirit got up and looked at a pissed off god of war.

"I let him knowing crona will be in good hands. He is in mortal rights, at the right age to go out with someone. If anyone should have that right, it's him. That guy needs to get a life out of that place he calls home. If it was anyone else, would you let crona go be with any mortals or other gods that just want a one night stand and breaks his heart or just to have some affiliation with Demeter and have some control over her?"

Ragnarok felt utterly shock this spirits care for the demi god.

"He is not a kid anymore, like his mother you gotta let go of him."

Ragnarok knew he was right, minding about kid he could care less. Crona wasn't a kid anymore thinking back the times he had to watch over the kid but remember the moments he had with him.

FLASH BACK TIME!

"_Please Ragnarok?"_

"_HELL NO! I ain't any babysitter for anyone!"_

_Demeter was getting no help from other gods. She feared stein may scare crona after he cut open a shark describing the inside. Blair was definitely out of the question. She has no trust on her. Crona or Tsubaki was in a mission for spirit. And some of the other children of spirit were even though old enough, were no help._

"_Please do me this favor I will pay you back in some way."_

"_No way! Last I did you a favor, you don't owe it up!"_

_Before he could say any more, a child no more than ten came to him._

"_What do you want?"_

_Crona bowed his head to Ragnarok _

"_Please honorable God of war, I promise I will keep to myself and won't bother you in any way"_

_Ragnarok was called by many things but honorable? And even said please!_

"_Fine! I'll do it if you bring a good harvest for the Spartans Demeter."_

"_Oh yes! BUT you must keep an eye on him!"_

_As Demeter gave her son some heartwarming talk that made me vomit, I felt almost bad for the kid. After she left I saw the kid went to a corner and balled up._

"_What are you doing kid?"_

"_I'm keeping to myself like I promise." He said _

_Ragnarok thought all kids were like that demi god Black Star, but this kid is the total opposite._

"_Don't you want to do something fun like going to play with your friends?"_

"_I only have Mr. Corner."_

'_Forget what I said about weird. This is just sad.' Then an idea struck._

"_Have you ever been to an arena?"_

"_N-no."_

"_Then let's go." _

_At Arena_

"_W-where are we?"_

"_Sparta."_

"_T-this too far! Mother will be mad!"_

"_Your mom can get mad at me all she wants. She doesn't scare me."_

_Crona was wide eyed on this. He thought maybe Ragnarok could show him what it means to have confidence. _

_As they were walking to the arena, lots of women were gawking at crona._

"_AW how cute you are!"_

"_Such cute hair!"_

"_Those eyes are adorable!"_

_Ragnarok couldn't help but laugh. He was a chick magnet already and doesn't have any muscle or anything on him and yet this kid is trying to hide. This _

_Though it all stop when a bunch of men came up._

"_Well look it here boys! A weird looking boy that got no meat on him. Look at him, this kid can't be a boy; he looks too girlish I mean he has pink hair! What a freak!"_

_Before crona could cry, Ragnarok punch the guy so hard, he saw teeth in the air._

"_To think I thought my soldiers were so strong they could take a hit. I guess I was wrong about my men. Their more a coward than tsubaki's men but down right pathetic."_

_All men were shock, they disappointed their god and worse, he's pissed._

"_Forgive us lord Ragnarok, we didn't mean to act this way!"_

"_Save your bullshit to someone who cares. In fact say you're sorry to this kid. Especially since this is DEMETERS~."_

_Crona was looking at Him as if he said something bad about him. As they left. Crona looked at him like a puppy that just got kicked._

"_Why did you have to tell them who I am?! I don't think I could deal with them now they know who I am…"_

_Ragnarok felt a little bad. He only said it to get a good laugh, now he started to regret it._

"_I didn't mean to get you to feel worse or anything. But you shouldn't feel bad at who you are. You being a demi god are better than being a mortal fully. What I'm trying to say is you got something that separates you from the others. You're what's that word?"_

"_Unique? Special?" crona said as his eyes were showing a glint of hope._

"_Yeah! Unique, special!" Ragnarok said with a cheerful grin. No one in all his years made him grin a good grin unless it was a victory._

"_As they enter the arena they saw a spiky blue haired boy fighting other warriors_

"_Ha ha. You can't beat the almighty Black Star!"_

_Just as ragnarok was gonna rid himself of the boy crona hid behind him._

"_Hey god of war why are you here late, pops said you were suppose to train me!"_

"_I didn't sign up to train an annoying runt, especially from spirit."_

_Before he could tell the runt to leave he saw Black star holding crona by the neck._

"_Who this pipsqueak? Is he your apprentice? I'll prove I'm way better than him!"_

_But before he could hurt crona, black star was pushed by a full force out of nowhere._

_Ragnarok was shock. He knew crona didn't have any power at all but was not normal either. Then a shadow caught his attention. 'Oh this got interesting~!' he thought._

_He told crona to stay put as he went to where the "intruder" was._

"_Well if it isn't the death god himself!"_

"…"

"_Please don't let me stop you from taking the so called almighty out of my hair. I'll owe you this time!"_

"_Please I didn't do that for you. Don't think I'm trying to be nice for your sake."_

"_If you aint here for him then-. Oh now I see. Was the heartless god we all know and despise having a soft spot for a little pink haired demi god?"_

_Kid gave him a death glare._

"_So I hit the spot? The only question is why?" Ragnarok tone changed to serious._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You could careless for any mortal or gods. Even demi gods. Then out of nowhere, your protecting a kid. What's your aim? If you got some creepy desire on him, know right here and now I'll end you here and now. Give you a real reason why you're a death king."_

"_I have morals, unlike spirit. I don't chase after anyone for some stupid desire. I just want to see to it crona does not get hurt. Unlike last time…." _

"_You mean what happen with that witch?" Ragnarok knew what he meant. _

"_Yes. If I didn't came, he'd be dead by now. I can't allow that to happen again..."_

_Ragnarok sighed. "I'll let you stay here if you don't do anything suspicious, got it?"_

"_Are you trying to threatening me? I'm heartless remember? I don't easily fear."_

"_And last time I check, you're not suppose to stalk young little boys that may consider the wrong thing?"_

"_Touché."_

_As Ragnarok went to see where crona was, he found crona in his weaponry room gawking at his first sword he made. _

"_What are you staring at?"_

_Crona surprised by him, jumped._

"_S-sorry!"_

"_It's alright, I was curious. Seem you were looking at the first sword I made. The only sword capable to cut through anything."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup! In fact let me show you…" he said with a devious smirk._

_Outside the arena just by where kid was, Ragnarok saw the weights in symmetrical._

_Before crona could say something, Ragnarok cut or appeared to not cut anything, saw the weights destroyed._

"_This sword is special. At first you don't see much on this. But that's the illusion. This sword was made by me. All the sweat and blood put into this, is the sword that cause chaos and destruction. No one other than me can use it. Only someone with true strength can wield it."_

"_True strength?"_

"_Yup, when I made this I was kind of like you. I was somewhat scrawny. But while I made this weapon, I grew strong. True strength as some rarely believes in my city is who you are. I may be a brute, but hey I got a heart, it's just in this muscle of a god that loves to cause war, that's between. So remember if you tell anyone of me being nice or heartwarming, I'll make your life a living HELL." He said in a crazy psychopathic way._

"_Y-y-y-yes lord Ragnarok sir!" crona said scared of what Ragnarok said._

"_Good and I'll might even give you it…" and in the background, kid is grinding his teeth plotting how to make Ragnarok pay for ruining his work to have all those weights symmetrical._

Flash back end

Since then, ragnarok even though had a soft spot for him, still was rough on him but not too rough, being like a big brother to him. He knew though from then kid may not knew it before, he did began to love crona. He just wished he saw it coming_._

"So now what? How are you gonna keep this from Demeter? She's gonna know on her own. And when she does… who knows how long it will take for humans to last without a source of food."

"Simple we just tell her to keep he son safe, he's in a secret place that no one, not even she knows exist. And when she is ready we'll tell her."

Ragnarock felt utterly stupid for asking because even he knew that lie won't last.

'We are so dead…..' but then a thought came to him along with a mischievous smirk

"Oh by the way I got a favor to ask ya….."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

**Hello everyone I apologize for the changes in the****previous****ch.'s. I believe some****are confuse about****it. I was reading it myself and saw a****whole lot****if mistake and holes that were not explained well mostly****misgrammar****. Well other than that here is the new ch. Kid explains his realization of love for****Crona****! Also it is T for****Rganarok's****foul cursing. If there is more cursing and gore involve I may change its rating to M! I don't own SE or the myth. And on with the story!**

Underworld

As crona was again waking up after being told to get some more needed rest, was trying to dress to impress for him. The clothes he saw were so different. He had no idea what to wear. Then someone knock. As he opened the door a girl with so much positivity burst through and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"YOU MUST BE CRONA! LORD KIDDO IS SOOOOO LUCKY BECAUSE YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE!"

"Patty please don't kill him! I get it he's here in the underworld, let's try not making him like everyone here."

Patty let go going to get him some clothes, crona was helped by the taller blond hair girl.

"I'm Liz and that's my sister patty, we're kid's loyal servants and friends. You're crona right?"

Crona nodded.

"It's finally good to meet you. Kid won't stop talking about you since he first met you."

"Really?" crona asked. He remembered kid said he had been watching over him, but talking about him, it was new.

"What did he say about me?"

"Well, first time he met you, he said you were special. He said that before you were such a sweet boy who has a kind heart and an adorable smile that somehow melted his heart, especially when you were always so shy when he was around." She said as she was fixing his hair putting some jewelry in it, mostly dark symmetrical jewels.

"Ever since he met you, he never stopped talking about you. Before he was… cold hearted. He didn't care about others, well the exception of us and some of the other servants. But I can't blame him for it. Ever since spirit cheated him out of ruling Olympus, he was feared without even given a chance."

'Poor kid..'

Liz seeing crona sad, she tried to change the subject.

"But you know its good you're in his life, if you didn't, he'd still be the cold hearted god. Plus it keeps him from tying to symmetric everything."

"Yeah Kid gets all crazy when everything goes a few inches off! One time I even got his kingdom ten inches off with the help from Mr. Giraffe." patty said while taking a few clothes out to show crona.

While Liz was trying to stop patty from pulling the whole clothes out, crona was in his own thoughts wondering about Kid, smiling to himself how kid may who may not know it, made an impact to his life but was still blushing the fact kid was watching his every move, oh how is he going to face him without blushing every minute. Before he could think anymore about this, Liz and patty drag him to change out of his clothes.

"In fact I remember when he realized he truly love you…"

Mean while

Kid was looking over his scrolls of the recent deaths, making sure all souls were sent to the right place. Some of the souls were taken to Tartarus without his acknowledge or acceptance before and it was chaos. Shuddered by that memory he shook his head. 'That will be the last time.' He said. Just when he was done with all of his work, he thought of his dear crona. He realized with all his heart, he truly loved crona when crona gotten hurt because of Demeter's action to just hide him in a forest, especially when warriors thought of asking for Demeter to grow crop or her hand in marriage. But during that time, it changed when a wandering warrior had found his crona talking to Demeter.

FLASH BACK YAAAAAAAY!

_A warrior at around the age of thirty had thought of asking the hand of Demeter's to wed so his city can forever prosper. He thought of how he could manipulate Demeter like any other women, he had over the years. Oh how he be a hero for his people. As he was going through the forest he heard Demeter talking to someone. As he gotten closer, he saw a young pink haired child no more than sixteen, smiling to Demeter. He thought he had a problem but then that changed his mind_

"_M-mother please doesn't get into another argument with Spirit. I know you and Spirit don't see eye to eye but please don't fight."_

"_Oh alright if it pleases you my dear, I won't even push a single word to start an argument."_

'_She has a son…' the warrior knew the boy could be a threat to get to Demeter._

'_He__must be__rid of…'_

_For the past ten weeks, kid kept seeing the warrior in hiding, but he notices something that made him angry. In the eyes of the warrior he saw desire towards Demeter but to__crona__… something he knew was too familiar. Then the day the warrior presented himself to Demeter, was when kid__prepared__to protect crona._

"_Oh Demeter! Goddess__who's beauty__is beyond all measure. I come in hopes for your hand in marriage. To hopes to see that I am worthy for you."_

_Demeter was blushing madly but behind__crona__was scared__of the man. Demeter seeing this calmed herself and calmly spoke._

"_Oh warrior, you have me blushing madly. Your words are sweet to my ears but I'm afraid my son__may be__displeased by this."_

_The smiled and walked to__crona__and put a hand on__crona's__shoulder._

_Far in the__distance-_

_Kid in the distance clenched his fist tightly; the way the man's hand was on__crona's__shoulder__did not felt__right._

'_How dare he put his hand on his__crona__? If he dares to touch__crona__in any other way, I'll rip his hands and cut him to pieces in a slow and painful death.' But then he realized what he said._

'_Wait! Did I say 'my__crona__?' he felt disgusted by this. 'This is sweet__crona__! The adorable kind caring, beautiful…' but then he felt something heavy__inn__his chest, something he thought he may have lost centuries ago. He felt his heart beat weakly but then beat stronger. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. 'I am disgusting.__Crona__is a child. He isn't even in the proper__age-__Wait.' Kid looked out to see if they were still there. Luckily they were._

"_I will agree to wed you. If you prove to me you are a worthy by being a father to my dear__crona__."_

_Kid saw in the warriors face happy but in his eyes anger and kill. When he saw Demeter left, he saw the warrior tried__to be__kind and considerate to__crona__, but__crona__kept his distance from the man. Kid smiled, glad that__crona__did not want__to be__near him. But what he saw then the warrior about to grab the knife._

_Back to where__crona__was__at-_

"_You__must be__hungry young god. I will fetch you something. Please come with me, I do not wish you__to be__alone."_

_Crona__held__onto__his left arm, feeling uncertain about this but followed the man and continued but kept his distance. Each time he saw the man trying to give__crona__a hand when walking over some of the fallen trees,__crona__did not grab his hand. This pleased kid very much. As they came across a small huddle,__crona__kneeled down and saw a little rabbit stuck in a small hole._

"_Poor little rabbit, he's hurt!"_

"_Everyone gets hurt. It's only a matter of time when something bigger and better rids them out of its life. It's just a rabbit. If one dies, more will replace him."_

_This scared__crona__, remembering the medusa attempt to kill him saying those words. Looking up he saw the man wielding a knife._

"_Please don't kill the poor rabbit?!" but then he notice the kill in the eyes were not towards the little animal but towards him. As the rabbit jumped out of his grip,__crona__slowly got up and walked backwards._

"_M-mother might be home__right now__, looking for me. Please excuse me." But just as__crona__moved a little just in time when the knife was close to his arm but made a small cut._

"_I don't think your mother will miss you anytime soon. You see your mother holds all the power to change the season. To be with a goddess you gain a lot of power, your mother was so fooled by my charm. With you__out of the way__, your mother will need a shoulder to cry on, a need for another child to love. Not only will I be a hero for my people but I will have an__heir__worthy and a better son for the great goddess."_

_Crona__ran as far as he could, but he then he fell in a pit hitting his head, leaving him unconscious._

"_Stupid boy. I had traps laying here for the past ten weeks watching. I just leave you for the maggots to feed off your body." The warrior smirked. As he left, kid without thinking jumped into the hole to check__crona__._

'_Why didn't I stop it from happening!? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' as kid was already holding__crona__bridal style; he took the moment to take a look at__crona__.__Crona__has changed over the years. His features were not childish but rather, a little slender. He had a heart shape face and notice he was quite slender for a boy._

'_How cute he is, it's as if I'm holding an angel in my arms.' He thought. But remembering why he was in here and somehow not going crazy for the fact it is not even symmetry. 'He will pay for this.'_

_As he got out of the pit, he notice__crona__was moving a little. Hoping he was not waking up, luckily he wasn't but rather__crona__was snuggling close to him in fact, his head snuggling to his chest._

"_Kid…" he mumbled. Kid however was turning red and controlling his thoughts. His heart again began to beat but only beating more and faster than ever. He tried to look anywhere but__crona__but failed miserably. His eyes were on__crona__, he had the urge to kiss him. 'If I kiss him, maybe it will make sense…' he said leaning down slowly. Even though their lips barely touched, a surge of a shock went into kid's body. He was already hearing his heart beat going faster than it ever has before._

'_This has never happened before… for now must take__crona__back and get rid of that vile excuse of a mortal._

_Later_

"_I am so sorry to tell you this Demeter.."_

"_How could he! My own son running away!" Demeter was raging mad. Learning from the__man that__her son announced he was running away with a woman! A woman! Did she not teach her son well!_

"_But listen to me my dear. He is a fool to not follow you. A beautiful and caring mother that gave him everything!" the man grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. "But see this as an opportunity my love. For we can have one of our own and raise it better."_

_Demeter looking into his eyes. How long has she missed__to be__held and loved by another. As she was going to kiss the warrior she felt a cold feeling in the air, but ignored it._

"_To think the goddess Demeter will was stronger than iron and prideful to easily not be fooled. It seems you're no better than mortal women who listens to anything just to feel the needs as an animal… shameful. Very shameful.."_

_Demeter turned and saw the Death God. But what caught her off was__crona__looked__to be__in a mess and __in the arms of the Death God._

"_What have you done to her son!?"_

"_Oh save the Heroism act for someone who can't see what you truly are, pitiful disgrace if__I__did not have him in my arms... this would have become an asymmetrical mess that__I__would made__an exception."_

_The warrior tried to grab his sword but all of a sudden his sword was as if too much to even try to pull._

_"Have you forgotten who__I__am. Am__I__that easily to forget?" kid stared down at the man. The man then began to grow old, his body growing weaker and his hair turning white as it falls down. The man then began to realize who he was. _

_"Please Lord Hades, let me__explain-__" "_

_Don't even try to say any lies." Soon Demeter herself felt__the presence of__death that she felt chills through her skins. " I see through all lies."_

_Before the warrior could even disprove or act, flames appeared on him. He screamed but then it faded and he was gone._

"_What have you done to him?!"_

"_I sent him to Tartarus, he will be forever trying to escape a pit with no chance of getting out."_

"_Why!?" Demeter enraged, try to grab__crona__but failed seeing kid holing him closer even now._

"_You see Demeter, you fell for a man you barely knew, you although believing you know best for__crona__, did not see that man you believed loved only wanted what you__possess__. And was willing to kill your only child that you 'love' so much. But then you and that said warrior were going to breed like rabbits. Despicable.."_

_Demeter__was filled__with so much raged and hate toward Kid._

"_What do want out of this? Before you__saved__crona__from that__witch__, but this time it is different. Did you plan this? How do I not know you want something from me by collaborating this and putting that poor man as a victim."_

_Kid glared at Demeter for her accusation._

"_How dare you accuse me of this treachery! I__may be__cold hearted__, but I__will not be__cruel nor put__crona__in any situation that would danger him. I__Lo-__care for him. He has been the only living soul that has ever showed me kindness. Do you think__crona__was safe by the mere__hideness__of your__so called__sanctuary of a forest? It was I that have been protecting __crona__from the likes of medusa and you're__so called__soon__to be__lover."_

"_You're lying! He wouldn't hurt my son! I__have protected__crona__. And he only shows caring to you only for the fact he does not even know you! How about I tell him, hmm? His so called hero is the god of death who only wants his soul! That will truly break his__hear-__"_

_She stopped only to find her neck being gripped by one hand._

"_You selfish arrogant goddess Demeter." He said with hate and venom in his words. "If you were not his mother, you would be gone out of existence. Have you as well forgotten who you are talking to? I am the death god Hades. He left your son in a pit__to be__left for dead. If you tell your son who I am without permission, I will tell him you believed your lover that you barely knew and were going to replace him." he let go, Demeter trying to swallow enough air she could. Kid went into the tree form home, put__crona__on his bed. Kid kissed__crona__on his forehead. Soon he looked clean as if it never happened._

"_My dear crona… I love you. I did not realize how much you are important to me until now. Because of this and realization, I want you__to be__mine forever. But you are still too young for me so I will wait for you. When you are the proper age, I will come for you and when I do, I hope you accept me. My love… my agape." He whispered. Kid then left, feeling a pang in his heart with each step he took leaving behind his beautiful angel asleep._

_'But he will be in my arms once again... if he accepts my love...'_

Flash back end-

The very thought of waiting for him to pass from the human planes left a pang in his heart. He above all feared the very thought of crona dying and he could not do anything about it. But after that incident, kid tried to look for loopholes for him to be immortal without him dying. Only there was one way, crona had to eat something from the underworld. He would forever live in the underworld. But he love crona so much, he does not want to have crona live down here forever because he was tricked or forbid he was forced. He was not cruel to crona. If crona loves him he will choose. No matter the decision, his heart forever belongs to crona.

Meanwhile-

"He did that for me.." crona said.

"Yup" both sisters said. Liz fixed his dark purple chiton with designs of pink flower buds floating in the air. The dress snuggled around his hips. The chiton he wore had made him look somewhat feminine. He wore a metal head band along with metal wrist bands that were symmetrical.

"You may think you knew him, but there is more to him than you think."

Crona was surprised by this. "If you don't mind, I like to see kid please?"

Before Liz could point where, he already left.

"Why so much in a hurry!"

" I don't know, but we better go see why."

In the throne room-

Kid was pacing back and forth. He did not think it through where crona would want to go.

'He has never been out other than to Sparta, but only at the arena. Demeter probably told him tales of the underworld…' this made him even more nervous . Before he thought deeper about this, he saw crona running to him. He thought he was truly beautiful in the chiton. If it was white, he swear he was a bride running to him to be married to him.

"Crona! You look so beautiful! But why are you- Oomph!"

Crona jumped on him the impact had both of them falling to the ground, kid taking the fall to keep crona from harm. Before he could ask crona hugged him so tight, kid's heart skipped a beat and was beating faster than ever.

"Crona-"

"Thank you!" crona said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For all those years especially saving me again." He said and gave a chaste kiss to kid.

"Get a room you two!"

Set of golden and dark blue eye turned and saw the god of war standing with so many weapons.

"but then again... you and me got a score to settle kid." ragnarok said holding one particular weapon in hand (bet you know which one) " first time you passed me. this time it on! you still got to prove your worthy to pinky here!" ragnarok showed his psychotic smile. "and I ain't leaving till I get a fight you owe!"

**and that is it for now! sorry everyone if I had not posted much. been busy a lot. I will update soon! for now I post the latest chapter! Please Review and let me know how it is and if you like it. Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Without crona realizing he was already up but in Bridal style by kid. Kid walked across his throne and place crona in his seat.

Crona was going to ask kid to not get hurt nor hurt Ragnarok but kid place a finger gently on his lips and kissed his forehead.

"I promise I won't hurt him that bad, just minor bruises. It will be short my love." Kid assured crona with a smile, happier seeing him blush more. As he turned, he called forth his sword.

Ragnarok holding his weapon tightly smiled manically.

"I always figured I would fight you. This will be fun."

"Please," kid huffed "if you think you can challenge me, you're out of mind. But even arrogant, even you got to have at least a strategy."

"Of course I do." Ragnarok smiled knowing he has a plan to get back at kid for earlier.

With no hesitation, both attacked. Each attack they made both dodged. Crona was in awed. When Ragnarok was watching over him, crona always watched the way Ragnarok fought. But kid was different. He fought with elegance. The way kid move had made crona lost in words. But without realizing he was pulled out of the way by Liz and saw Ragnarok land where he was at.

"Sheesh be careful! You almost hit poor crona!" Liz shouted out toward Ragnarok.

Ragnarok smirk at her. "Feh, you just gave me my opportunity! Gupi!"

Before Liz could say anything, Ragnarok went in super speed; a powerful gust of wind hit crona, his chiton went up. Kid seeing this had a river of a nosebleed. Crona was blushing madly. He gushed more than soul has!

Ragnarok was laughing so much seeing kid trying and failing at the same time. "Looks likes the gentlemen like god is no better than spirit, only it's you gushing a nosebleed for crona!"

Kid calming down enough, was beat red but lunged forward to attack Ragnarok. As they fought Ragnarok threw his weapon to hit kid but dodge. The weapon bounced backwards but aim straight to crona. Before Ragnarok could stop it, he saw kid lunged and grabbed crona out of the way. The god of war saw how overprotective he was over crona. He knew this was a test to see if kid was in love or not. That and to get back at kid. He has never seen kid so deeply cared for someone other than himself. He smirked

"How dare you act so careless!? Crona would have been hurt or worse if I hadn't got him out of the way!"

"Heh! I could have pulled back my sword its mine. You didn't have to be the hero. Besides, looks like we're even."

Kid's right eye was twitching. "What do you mean we're even!?" he said while growling.

"Well," Ragnarok was stretching his neck and glared at kid, "first you took a cheap shot by fighting that annoying pest. A fight that I will get a hearing from Demeter for the mess I didn't do."

Kid smirked at him, making Ragnarok angrier by the minute. "Then you had the gall to make me lose my favorite armor in that new lake. By the way you owe me a new armor and since the underworld makes better armor than the living and since I'm here, I thought why not." Soon he lunged his sword toward kid but stopped right when the tip of the sword was close to kid's chest.

"But I actually wanted to see if crona was alright and not dead. Not that I believe you would try to trick him into anything that would kill him or condemn him to live here forever." Soon the weapon was slowly stabbing through kid's chest plate. Ragnarok silver eyes were going cold dead serious. "But if you did, I will cut you down to pieces and I will take in the pleasure of killing you slowly, especially killing a perverted death god. So listen closely stripes: you hurt crona or make him do anything he doesn't want to do. The first thing being taken out is something that will definitely be more painful and continue to cut the rest of you in pieces. Got it?"

Kid was surprise by the action and was slowly feeling the weapon piercing through his armor and even slowly through his skin. He knew the war god was like a brother to crona but this was a lot more than he expected. Kid carefully pulled the weapon out and extended his hand.

"I will not hurt crona nor would force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. You have my word on."

Ragnarok studied his features and found no trace of a lie and shook kid's hand. He then let go

"Alright I'll take your word. But before I go I want to talk to crona."

Before Ragnarok could grab crona's hand kid gripped Ragnarok by the arm.

"Not that I don't trust you, which I don't, what do you want to talk to crona about?"

"Don't go crazy overprotective. Sheesh." Ragnarok pulled away and felt Goosebumps. He knew the suppose death god could give anyone chills but just his contact was freezing. 'How the hell can crona take this?'

"I only want to talk to him and give him something. Besides, you're going to be busy now with that mess…"

"What mess are you-"but kid froze seeing his throne room destroyed and especially asymmetrical.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" kid was so devastated, he coughed out blood and with the blood loss previously, he fainted and was knocked out like a light.

Crona was so worried he ran to check on kid especially him lying on the ground symmetrically like a dead man.

Ragnarok was laughing so much he tried to stop.

"Don't worry he's fine. This is normal compare to the need to fix everything around him. Beside I wanted to talk to you."

Crona kissed kid on the forehead then got up but was still worried about kid. "Y-you're not gonna try to take me home are you?"

"All depends after we talk."

Crona looked at Liz and patty.

"If it makes you feel comfortable, blondes can come."

Hey we got a name. It's Liz and patty." She said while glaring

"Whatever. So you coming or not?"

Crona sighed but began to walk with Liz, patty and Ragnarok.

As they walk, they came to the outside of the kingdom by the gates. Liz getting worried for crona, held out a dagger, patty following.

"Hey blondes, I said I wasn't gonna force crona to leave unless he says otherwise." Ragnarok ignored the death glares and leaned against the wall. Looking to crona he looked serious and ready to kill

"So crona, are you alright? Has he done anything to you?"

"N-no." crona said getting scared.

Ragnarok stared him down. "You're not trying to hide from me for him are you? You know he's cold hearted god who could careless for the world and even you."

Crona's feared melted away and glaring at him

"Hell I even bet he wants something physical and then rid you out of his life. I mean I heard he has never taken in anyone like spirit, but then he could be doing it behind. He probably has one right now in his-"

"STOP IT!" Crona screamed.

Both sisters and war god was surprise by this.

"I'm not hiding anything! He is not like that at all! How dare you say that to him! You don't know him that much! You're no better! You create chaos and screw with any female around, your no better than Spirit!" crona was furious. No one has ever seen crona furious or even mad. Ragnarok was shock but changed to his death stare towards him.

"Please don't try to protect that crazy obsessed stalker." Ragnarok stared down at crona forcing him to walk backwards seeing fear in him. "Last time I check, he's been an over obsessed by watching over you. I mean who watches over a kid at the age around six. That's disgusting! For all you know, he supposedly doesn't watch you changing or even watches you cleaning yourself. Huh?!"

But crona got his confidence back and went forward forcing Ragnarok to go backwards until he was up against the wall.

"He's a gentleman. When I was unconscious, he didn't take any advantages of me. In fact he never tried to since he first met me. Not once did he force me. If anything, I trust him with all my heart." With each word he said surprised everyone. "He's kind and considerate. He loves me and cares for me and wouldn't change me or replace me. He is nothing like spirit and don't you dare say anything bad around him ever!"

Crona then realized what he did and began to walk backwards and shut his eyes for an impact of a punch. But never happened except a pat on the head and then the hand ruffling his hair.

"I didn't expect you to try and argue against me to protect kid. No has ever tried to talk back. But you did. In fact… I'm impressed."

Crona looked up and saw Ragnarok smiling. All of a sudden Ragnarok grabbed something behind his back that was wrapped up.

"Before I wanted to give you your gift on your birthday but because of that announcement and your mom might disapprove this. But now is a good time."

Crona surprised by this, grabbed the gift and opened it and found a sword nearly the same as Ragnarok except it a little smaller and lighter.

"This is for me?"

"Yup. The first you saw my weapon, I figured you might like one for your own and since your already pass the age, you might need one to protect yourself. I know what kid said but still you need to learn to protect yourself. Maybe he could teach you?"

Crona so happy smiled warmly to Ragnarok.

"Thank you…" he said and hugged him.

Ragnarok pushed him away gently. "How many times do o have to say it?! Don't do that! Especially in public!"

Crona giggled and nodded.

Ragnarok began to leave until he stopped.

"Oh yeah also I won't tell your mom!" he yelled out, and then left.

Crona without thinking rushed inside to kid. Entering the room, he saw kid magically fix the designs of the walls. Crona smiled but before he could run to kid, kid was already in front of him and passionately kissed crona.

"It's my turn to tell you thank you. No one has ever tried to vouch for me." He said kissing crona's forehead. "Thank you."

Crona smiled and noticed kid was still fixing.

"Would you like me to help you?"

Kid surprised by this tried to not let crona go. Crona pulled away and began to move the furniture in symmetrical as possible. Kid was touched by crona's action again but shook his head and smiled.

'You still amaze me my crona.'

"After this I wish to take you around and tour my kingdom and the Elysian Fields. I believe you may like it..."

**That is it for now! Yay another chapter done! Crona gained confidence to defend the one he loves! How sweet! I will give you a preview of what may come in the next ch.!**

"**So this is the elysian fields it's so beautiful! …"**

**Kid smiled, every moment of seeing crona smiling was adorable.**

"**Now that we are here, I would like you to meet someone that you know…"**

"**Crona look to the direction and saw a figure behind a tree.**

'**Is that who I think it is?'**

**That is enough for a preview. Also, I am still open for ideas and would like some comments whether it be bad or not. So please review even if its short. I just want to know what may need to be work on. Until then, laters!S**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

After fixing the throne room, kid had thought crona would be hungry but would like to explore so he brought him to the garden filled with so many different flowers but were pale. Crona kneeled down and began to study the flowers. The awe in crona's face was too much kid

"These flowers are so beautiful…. But I never heard flowers could grow in the underworld, I heard nothing grows here. What kind of flowers are they?" crona asked he has heard from Maka of her experience of seeing only death but never heard of life existing here, especially a garden.

"These plants unlike the ones you have been around grow in the dark. They don't need the sun, in fact," kid knelt beside crona and pulled out a pale pink rose, "This garden itself is as you see it symmetrical. But that's not just it. This garden does not depend on any help from the outside. The water here is underneath us so the roots gain all of the nutrients from this soil. No one has ever seen this garden. Your friends may come and go but only people I trust or care deeply can come here. And you're the only living soul to come here." kid noticed crona looking at a certain pink rose. It was pale but had a glow to it "the roses here are truly pure. What make these roses pure is these are not tainted by the blood of humans."

"Tainted?" crona was shocked, he knew some plants eats small insects but never heard of plants drinking blood.

Kid felt guilty for telling crona this but he was not going to hide the truth like his mother did.

"Little does your mother tell you some roses drink blood to sustain their color and over a time they can show aggressive behavior by trying to cut you when you think you were too close to them or just stumble upon them. But some give their roses blood so they can be nurtured to have beautiful petals but some believe by doing this, they can connect to the earth…." Kid though knew what that can cause. Trouble. Souls that try to stay in the land of the living become lost and the humanity as well, creating a monster.

"How come they would something? Wouldn't they cause harm to themselves rather good? I-I mean I heard if souls were to stay on earth after their death, they may become demons." Crona said blushing and feeling embarrassed.

"That is true," kid smiled, glad that crona understood the effects such action could cause" giving blood to roses is unhealthy but the whole idea of it is so they could still be on the earth. To stay with the ones they love. But sadly only to watch and not able to really be with them…."

Crona saw kid frown. He understood why, Kid has kept protecting him from any harm but even then he couldn't be close to him. Without thinking crona lunged forward and hugged kid.

"Y- You don't have to be sad now. I'm not going to leave you no matter what kid, I want to know you better so I can love you better." crona was blushing madly now, especially when he is on top of kid.

Before kid could say any more, patty burst out with food.

"WE BROUGHT YOU LUNCH!" she said but was shock. It didn't help when Liz came and smirk.

"**But** it can wait when you're both done~."

Crona got up fast as fast as he could blushing a deep red while kid got up slowly and a blush found its way across his face, but a glare to two sisters.

"Are these foods from the land of the living?"

"Of course it is! Sheesh we wouldn't go through all the trouble to bring the best for crona when better is here."

"But to take precaution so crona won't be tricked or forced, I rather have him be safe than regret."

Both sisters nodded and placed the plate of fruit on the stone table that was by the symmetrical fountain. Kid notice crona was confused by this and knew he was going to explain the reason to his action.

"I believe you probably heard of the curse here in the underworld, that if you eat any of the food, you are condemned here for all eternity."

Crona was surprised and blushed by this. "I trust you kid. I know you wouldn't try to do anything to hurt me. And if I choose to stay here with you, I want to be here with you forever." He said giving him a reassuring smile.

Kid smiled back but back in his head he thought 'but what if you say no…'

After they ate, kid gave crona a tour guide of the kingdom. Kid smiled while giving crona a tour, the way crona was awed and was looking around. They then came to a room that was for training.

Crona wide eyed remembered something and to blush about something.

"K-kid?"

"Yes crona?"

"Since Ragnarok gave me a sword, I thought maybe you could teach me…?"

Kid was surprised by this. Crona showed him which type of sword he had before he could even ask. He analyzed the sword; it was almost similar to Ragnarok sword but lighter and a little smaller. But the style is still the same.

"I'm impress Ragnarok gave you a good sword. Although a little off symmetry but very fine swordsmanship. This type suits you crona and of course I will teach you. Since you will be staying here, I will teach you how to protect yourself. I may trust Liz and patty to protect you but I want to insure your safety because I love you." Kid smiling even more now seeing crona blush a deeper red. "Come there is more to see before I take you to the Elysian fields-" kid paused feeling the ground move and a crash.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know. Only one can make that- oh no." kid froze turning pale and rushed outside, crona following. As they got outside, crona froze seeing an oversize three headed dog. Before crona could ask, kid was already trying to calm the beast down.

"Cerberus cease! Calm down! What are so over excited about!?" before he could calm it down, Cerberus jumped over kid and tackled crona. All three heads were sniffing him. Then all three heads licked and snuggled on crona. Crona was surprised by the three headed dog action and felt embarrassed.

Kid however felt furious and jealous. Furious that Cerberus was loose and scared crona but jealous he was snuggling with crona. 'I can't believe a dog beat me to it and it barely met him…' ignoring that thought kid tried to grab crona out of the dog's grip, the dog literally growled at him. Getting madder by the minute, the dog sensing its master anger whimpered and got off of crona. Crona felt bad thinking it was his fault. As soon crona got up kid held crona tight showing worry and concern in his gold eyes.

"Are you hurt?! Did he crush anything?!"

"I'm ok kid. But I'm sorry I did-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't be sorry, if anyone should be sorry, it's him" kid pointed out to Cerberus, crona hearing it whimper.

"Please don't get mad at Cerberus! He didn't mean to do that." crona went to Cerberus and was checking if they were ok and apologizing. Crona patted all three heads and walked to kid. "I'll just go and clean up and I'll come back." Crona smiled at him and left. Kid smiled but then glared at Cerberus.

"I bet you're proud of yourself aren't you?" he said.

"Cerberus looked back and if you looked carefully all three were smirking. Kid narrowed his eyes.

"You do realized this time I might be putting on a chain on you..." but the three headed dogs gave what it might have been a whine. Kid chuckled "but then that would give anyone a chance to escape while you're chained. Also what would crona say if I did… probably hate me for it… meaning he would leave..." Cerberus nudged at kid side as if trying to apologize. "But either way I won't, as much as you are possibly the most asymmetrical dog and other than patty second to drive me crazy, you're also my friend. Not a pet but more a friend." The dog wagging its tail and rubbed its head against kid's side.

"Kid that is so sweet of you to say!" kid turned and was hugged by crona.

"Thank you crona. Now it's time I take you to the Elysian Fields, there is someone I want you to meet."

Crona was surprise. "Who?"

"It's a surprise." As they were walking kid turned just for a quick glance and saw Cerberus growling just low enough for crona not to hear. Kid smuggled at his triumph. 'Now we're even, but for your help I'll send you a good treat~' he thought as he turned back and smiled at crona.

Elysian fields-

"This place, it's beautiful…"crona said. He has heard so many stories from others experiences. He remembered his father telling about this place….

Flash back~ 14 years before-

_Crona was out in the fields of their home. It may have been far from any civilization but it was close to Demeter's temple. That day the sky was covered with white clouds but not close to being rain. The flowers were blooming beautifully. At a difference he saw his father cutting for wood. Crona ran smiling to his father._

_His father saw him and stopped what he was doing. He smiled knowing how his son was not like all the other boys. Although his hair was pink for a boy, he could care less. Although skilled in fighting, he was also a man who would not kill whether it was an enemy or a monster, he would show mercy to anyone. And through his travels, he would take it upon himself to draw and paint the places he had been to. His goal was to paint the Elysian Fields. As his son came to him, he lifted his son to the air._

"_My little crona, would you like to hear another story from me?"_

_Crona nodded. Other than loving his mother, he loved his father. The time's he spends with his father was the best. He would listen to his father's stories over and over never getting tired of it. His favorite was when he told him about the Elysian Fields._

"_Can you tell again about the Elysian fields?"_

_His father chuckles. "You really love to hear about it huh? Alright let's sit under the tree." Crona and his father sat under the oak tree, his father noticing crona gazing at him with his onyx blue eyes, the same eyes he had._

"_The Elysian fields," he started, "is a beautiful place for souls like hero's or even souls who had done good in their life go after their death"_

"_What does it look like father?" although knowing the answer, he always liked how his father described the place._

"_No one really knows crona. Some say it depends how you see it, supposedly it looks like you mothers garden here. How there are many flowers and fruit." He paused. "To me though, it is a place of beauty. It is so beautiful; nothing here in this world can compare it. Not even your mother's garden" he looked around to see if anyone else heard it. "Don't tell your mother I said that. Promise?"_

_Crona giggled and nodded. The last time his father told him that when his mother was around. They both had an ear full about it. But then crona felt scared._

"_But doesn't Hades hold the Elysian Fields? Mother said he is a scary god who sends people to Tartarus, even good people."_

_His father frowned at this. He met Hades a few times, sure he was grouchy and sometimes hard to not fear him, but he was a good person. _

"_He does own the Elysian fields. But he is a good person."_

"_How do you know? Mother knows him!" he felt embarrassed for shouting. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"_

"_Its ok crona." he said as he lifted him up to his lap. "There is nothing wrong at speaking out about your beliefs. Remember crona; always stand up for yourself and for others. Just know when to ok?"_

_Crona nodded but blushing out of embarrassment._

_His father chuckled but smiled at this. His son was too cute. He always wanted a little girl, maybe crona being caring and girl like was his wish granted. _

"_True your mother has known Hades, but I too have met him on my own, and he is not what you think."_

"_What is he like?"_

"_Well he's a very…. Odd god, odder than anyone I met. He has the need to have everything… perfect."_

_He noticed his son tilted his head for confusion._

"_Like if you choose let's say seven, he would say eight because its perfect and the fact it is still perfect because if you cut it in half it's still perfect."_

"_I-I like eight..." crona said in a shy way._

"_You do? Then you both got something in common."_

"_How did you meet him?"_

"_Well its funny how you ask, I met him a few times in one day of my life. The first time was when it was after a mission. Someone died. A little girl died trying to save a little baby from a fire…_

Flash back from the father!

_As he was walking from a funeral that happened he heard someone crying. Walking to where it came from he was shocked! It was the little girl that died! Before he could confront her, he saw a figure come. He saw three white stripes on his hair but what caught his eyes about the strange man was that he saw golden eyes. He saw the figure approach the little girl. The little girl was scared as the figure knelt down to her level. _

"_Calm down, don't be frightened by me. I may be the death god, but I do not harm innocent children, especially a brave little girl who saved a baby from meeting the same fate. For yourself sacrifice you will be sent to the elysian fields."_

"_Will I see mommy ever again? She will be all alone with my baby sister and daddy died that man with red hair told her. Even though mommy may not believe him, she is still alone" she asked as she began to cry._

"_I'm afraid not. You have passed on from the living. You won't see her unless she has passed on. But I will say this though, when your mommy is ready to have a child, I will send your soul to be born. That way you will be with your family again. Does that sound alright?" he asked giving her a piece of cloth to clean her eyes. "And your mother is right; your daddy is not dead. He is alive, and he himself is coming back very soon. "_

"_Daddy's alive?" the girl's eyes were wide._

"_Yes he is, apparently a certain god gave him the wrong direction, but luckily I steered him back. Your father will back tomorrow." _

_The little girl smiled and bowed to lord death. "Thank you lord death. Now that I know mommy will be ok since daddy is alive, she will _

'_That's Lord Hades!' he was shocked by this!_

_The death god stood up and lends a hand to the little girl. As she grabbed his hand, he and the girl disappeared. He looked around and saw on the ground in a perfect circle burnt. He replayed over in his mind what happened just now. He heard how cruel Hades was and how cold hearted through stories, but seeing Hades showing an act of kindness to a girl that died changed his views on him. Knowing he wouldn't find anything, he left the area. As he walked in the village he was pondering how he could meet the death god. He knew if he asked his wife she would definitely lecture or outburst of this. He thought maybe the lord of the dead could allow him to see the Elysian Fields. Before he could ponder more he heard someone arguing nearby a small little stand of a man selling blankets but what caught his attention more was the man arguing._

"_How dare you sell such monstrosity!? These are off by 6.5 centimeters. These must be exactly aligned!" the 'commoner' shouted. _

_The man knew it was him despite the missing stripes. His golden eyes caught his attention. He saw the 'commoner leave and as he left, the stand fell into pieces. _

_He followed the 'commoner' up to where he recognized where he was going. As he was going close, he disappeared. He was surprised by this but still hid behind the tree that was not too far from the new repaired home. He saw the women taking care of the baby. He notice not too far a red haired man had a bouquet of roses and what appears on his other hand some sort of drinks. He remembered the man trying to comfort her. He got close to hear well._

"_My dear I am so glad your home is rebuild." The man smiled and tried to give her the roses, which she kindly refused. It then donned on him who was the red haired man was. Spirit. He knew from what his wife told him the god was in terms a womanizer, a player, but even he should know not to mess with a married woman. 'Then again… this is spirit.' He thought. He glanced at the woman, she was quite beautiful. _

"_Now that your home is fixed, I thought WE could celebrate. ~" he said_

"_No thank you, you see my husband will be here soon and __**we**__ will be celebrating."_

_He saw spirit frown._

"_My dear I have told you many times, he has died. I understand such a lovely women" he said as he looked up and down of the woman "should not let a body like that go to waste. I don't exactly like to play this card. You see I am the great god Zeus. I have watched you and may I say I have chosen you to bear me an heir-"_

"_I know who you are. The first moment I met you it felt off. That was cleared when you tried countless of time trying to woo me, telling me lies that my husband died. My lord I do not doubt on my husband nor do I cheat. If you please leave and save whatever lie you have on your sleeve."_

'_Well at least the woman has a good head on her shoulders.' He thought. But he saw the god hiding his anger. _

"_My dear, I did not hear you right. I thought I heard you wrong. Did you just say no?"_

"_Yes I did. Now will you leave me alone, I have my baby to care for and another that will soon come on the way." But before she could go in spirit grabbed her arm._

"_If you so wish to have a child, why deny me? We both will get what we want." _

_Before he could interfere to stop spirit, a fist rammed into spirits face. _

"_Who dares hit me?"_

"_The man that happens to be the husband to the one __you're__ trying to take."_

_He noticed the man had a basket of necessarily food and other things for a baby._

"_Please, you must understand. Your wife was trying to woo me such beauty, she had enchanted me. And the children she bears are a beauty. Surely you understand-" but he could not finish with another fist colliding to his face._

"_Leave my wife alone. If I ever see you come near her again, I will go easy on you."_

_Before he could help, spirit disappeared. _

_Before he could leave he saw the god of death appeared. But what caught him off was the couple was both calm and collected._

"_Thank you for doing this lord death and thank you for bringing my husband."_

"_There is no need. That arrogant god should know better. Besides seeing him fail at something he does fills me with joy. Now since that has pass, I believe I should keep my end of the promise." within his hand appeared a small ball of a soul. He then pushes the soul in her stomach. _

"_Now if you excuse me I must leave." Without any warning he disappeared._

_Later _

_In the woods he saw the god of death staring into the small lake, reaching to touch the water he saw the ripples of the water in a symmetrical formation. He smiled but soon became a frown._

"_What does the fool want to talk about this time? The number of women he takes or the one that got away?"_

_At first Agathós was surprise but soon saw the god of thunder appear as fast as lightning._

"_How dare you intrude my shot?! She was suppose to be mine! If you didn't interfere, I would have gotten that beauty if you didn't help her husband lived. By the way, why did you let him live? You're not one t care for the living?" but then spirits feature turn to a pervy look. " oh I see how it is… you made a deal with sleeping with her! I should have thought of that! You sly dog yo-"_

"_your head is filled with disgusting nonsense. Has it ever occur I prefer to see you suffer?"_

"_that's a dirty trick!" but spirit smirk with mischief in his eyes._

"_as ruler of the gods I order you to get rid of the man, if he dies, I can get her. all hope ain't lost ye-"_

_But he couldn't finish seeing the scythe close to his neck._

"_what makes you think I'll help you? Don't make me laugh, remember just because you're the gods of all gods, I would follow you? May I remind you, I am not like any of those gods. I am worse… oh and before I go, if you try to black me in any way, I'll let It slip to how the great and mighty go defeated by a mere mortal." And so god of death left. Leaving a stunned god behind._

_Later in the mid day to evening._

_As he was walking off to home until he felt a cold surge to his body. _

"_Will you explain to me why you have been following me?"_

"_I apologize but I wanted to ask you-"_

"_No."_

"_But I -"_

"_I know what you wish to ask because you are Demeter's __husband __Agathós__. She asked Earlier if I could allow you to see it. Only those who has done good and has passed on from the living are allowed to go. You will see it when you pass on but only if you die a natural death or other circumstances. Killing yourself will only send you to Tartarus and faking your death won't even work." _

_He frowned. "But you gave them back their little girl! Surely you can allow this?"_

"_I only did so because for the child and to see spirit not getting what he wanted."_

_As the god of death was about to leave, he turned to agathós._

"_But let me tell you, once you pass on, you will have all the time to paint what you see there."_

_He was shocked by what Hades said_

_Hades smirk seeing his action. "I must admit your reputation has exceeded even in the underworld. I have heard a hero that doesn't even swing his sword to kill but rather disarm them. I have respect for what you believe. But don't think I care, mortals are mortals." He said as he was about to disappear._

"_W-wait I need ask you and it is not to go!"_

_Hades raised a brow._

"_But rather in your opinion! What does it look like to you?"_

_Hades closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out._

"_In truth…. As far as I have seen…. It is more beautiful than anything. Even the gardens of Demeter. Gaia herself has proclaimed its beauty to be unable compared to anything."_

_With that said, he disappeared._

Flashback end!

"_Since then my opinion has never changed, despite who he is."_

_Crona was wide eyed of this. Then a thought occurred._

"_How come he doesn't have anyone?"_

"_Well… Hades has always been alone. He never had anyone to care for him. Since people fear him no one comes near him or try to befriend him, fearing the worse…"_

"_Why?"_

"_because he is the god of death, he can never talk to anyone so long as he reign the land of the dead, he must make sure they don't enter the land of the living and be sent where they are needed to be sent."_

"_Souls can't stay in the land of the living?"_

"_From what I learn from my travels, if a soul stays in the land of the living, they would be lost or become monsters. But if they were souls that did wrong, they will try to create harm in the world." His father remembered one soul he met that was bad._

"…_.." crona mumbled_

"_Hmm?"_

"_M-maybe one day, I can be his friend… that way he won't be lonely… how does he look?"_

"_Weeeell he is not hard to notice. He may hide his white stripes and maybe even his eyes. But it is said only the innocent can see through his disguise. Though I don't think he would show his true self from children or those that has pass unless he had to. But if you do meet him let him introduce himself, if you say who he is then he may try to leave."_

"_O-ok, but what if I forget and when I do meet him and try to be nice but instead say something bad- oh I don't think I could deal with him being mad at me-"_

"_Don't worry crona, knowing how nice you are, I'm sure you won't say anything bad."_

_Crona smiled, but then became filled with curiosity._

"_Was there any other times you met him?" _

_Well, there was one other time I had hoped to meet him again. It was when I was with your mother, she was pregnant with you when I first came to Olympus, I don't think he knew especially since he does not go to any parties or does not want to have any part of it with the other gods, especially spirit… he was lucky, I had to talk to a god with no end….." his father said but made a face as if ate something bad._

"_Who?" crona asked, tilting his head._

"_Someone I hope you may never meet." He said chuckling. "Now it seems the sun is already setting. It is time to go to bed." He said as he notices his son starting to yawn. He picked him up and carried him to their little home. But as they walked to their home he heard something from crona._

"_Father?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Has Lord Death ever loved someone?"_

_That question surprised him. But then gave him an answer._

"_I don't think I ever heard the death god taking anyone why?"_

"_Maybe I can help him find someone to love. I know he may need a friend… but he needs someone to be with him, like you and mommy… I just want him to be happy…" then crona drifted to sleep seeing his father smile._

_As crona fell into a deep sleep, Agathos said in a whisper _

"_Maybe you can make him happy…."_

Flashback end-

Crona, smiled thinking about it. But it was before he left to go to a war between Athens and Spartans. His father tried to escape from being sent, but due to his father being born from Athens, he had no choice. That was when he was killed. But then that was when he met kid. When he heard someone coming, he didn't know who it was until he looked up and blushed knowing who he was but he then remember what his dad told him if he ever got to meet him. Because of being able to meet him, kid kept him company and became his friend. But then his emotion changed after he rescued him, the second time he began to fall for him and hoped he could love him, so he waited to meet him again even if the choice was death. Although kid may had kidnapped him got him mad, he could not hate him no matter how hard he tried. And then he realized and remembered his father's goal.

'I wonder if he is here. Maybe kid could show me where he's at…'

"Are you ok crona? You seem sad." Kid asked. Worried crona may not want to go any further.

"I-I'm ok! I was thinking after meeting your friend, maybe I could see someone. He might be here…" crona was feeling so embarrassed but felt he may be asking too much.

Kid chuckled, the person he thought of hoping to see after meeting the 'person' he would like crona to meet is the same. Kid looked around and found the person he was looking for.

"Crona my dear," he said catching crona's attention "there is someone here I wish for you to meet, but unfortunately I must attend to some errands that needs to my judgment." He said as he kissed crona's forehead. He saw crona about to become nervous but he made assurance to him by giving him a kiss as reassurance. "Don't worry my love, the person you are about to meet is someone you know already. I will comeback. I will not leave you alone." '_I finally have you in my arms, I won't let go.' _

Kid then vanished. Crona was then nervous but then walked to the man painting.

Before crona was about to run to the nearest tree, the man ears perked up. "Hello?"

Crona blinked twice and eyes wide. 'That voice… its familiar.' Crona felt very nervous. "H-hello…"

Without turning his head, the painter began to speak.

"Dear boy, please don't try to hide from me, I won't hurt you, this is the Elysian Fields. Place for only good souls. There are no bad souls among us."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt in any way…." But crona stopped on his tracks as he saw the sketch the man was making.

"That is beautiful sir."

"Thank you. Although I think it needs something?"

Crona studied the picture. "There is nothing needed sir… "Crona looked up to the man but saw the same blue onyx eyes just like his.

"Would you do me the honor of being part of it son?" he said with a smile.

Crona was surprised. "how-"

"I'm your father crona. I know it's been so long since I died but you're my son. Even after death I could never forget my sweet boy, especially his pink hair. Your mother still cuts your hair bad huh?" he chuckled.

Crona with all the strength he to not cry but failed. It's been so long since his father's death. Crona had done what he always wanted to do; he hugged him. Crona began to cry so much but his father could care less, to see his son here was a blessing.

"Crona have you … died?" his father asked hoping his son is not amongst the dead.

Crona trying to rid his tears but still showed a smiled and shook his head no. seeing his father worried washed away but came back again.

"But how? How are you here?" he saw crona's cheeks turning red.

"It a long story…"

An hour or more later

"And that's….well that's how I came here…" crona said blushing madly. He doesn't know what to say after telling his father what happened.

"Well I should have seen it coming…"

Crona looked up in shock. His father took a deep breath and sighed.

"After my death and sent here I began to start what I had hoped to do. And at that time around, lord Hades came to me. He told me about you and how you were doing, the first time I actually saw him look…. happy. He even asked me if he could with my permission keep you company. I laughed at that time because the lord of death himself is asking my permission to hangout out with my little boy. But remembering medusa was around, I told him he can if he promised me he would always protect you. Since then, he would tell me how you were when he came back. His eyes were softer than I have seen before. The more he came to tell me how you were doing, I saw what I thought I never seen in those golden eyes: caring."

Crona was surprised by this.

Agathós continued. "But after the incident with medusa, he stopped coming to me to tell about you but something told me that his small caring would grow and after what you told me, it just seems nothing to worry about."

For a brief moment there was silence until his father broke it by chuckling a bit. Crona looked up worried.

"Its ok crona, I just wanted to break the silence. I was thinking how sweet Lord Hades is."

Crona tilted his head.

"He has never allowed any living to come to the Elysian Fields. But for you to see me, he actually broke his own rule for you. He must really love you to go such lengths for you."

Crona began to blush so much he had tried to hide it.

Agathós chuckled watching his son blush so much.

"Crona"

"Yes father?"

"Do you love him?"

He saw crona's face turn deep red.

"I never fell in love. Ever since mother kept me in hiding, I never fell in love. But when I met him, I only wanted to be his friend, but ever since he protected and save me, I began to develop feelings even when he didn't came back, but after finding out that he's been watching and protecting me I guess it became deeper."

Agathós was surprised by his sons answer.

"When I saw him again on Olympus, my heart was beating so fast, I felt he could hear it and when he kissed me…" crona was turning so red, Agathós believed anything red turn in shame.

"So you do love him don't you?"

"I don't know. After what happened to mother, I don't want to fall in love in that way. But this is kid; he's nothing like any of the gods. But … What if he becomes like his brother and gets bored of me and would rather have someone else…"

"Funny you should say that."

Crona was confused now. "How?"

"Well you see, Lord Hades is not the son of Asura, but is the child of death himself."

"How do you know that?" crona asked, surprised by this.

"Well some from your mother, but mostly from Gaia herself. Kid was not born of titans. It began when Asura wanted to obtain immortality so he believed by eating death he could become powerful. But his mother who was as old as Death had sacrificed her life to protect kid. You see she was human but not human as well. She was part draconic. She was as I heard from your mother, was quite beautiful, an immortal being . But because of her death, it was said her death brought life, hence lord Hades."

Crona felt guilty for kid, even though he was brought to this world, he never got to see his mother. Agathós saw his reaction and continued.

"Asura did not knew of him until he thought he was one of his own children. Lord Hades although would have been fit for Olympus, he was still an outcast."

"To me I'm glad he rules here. If he didn't, I would never met him and he probably would not give me a second glance." Crona said with a feel of a pang in his chest.

"Crona," Agathós said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "don't ever degrade yourself. He loves you, which is something no one has ever gotten or get a chance to see. And for you to see this side of him means your special. And to him, you are far special than anything in this world." Agathós said with a smile. Crona smiled at this as well.

"But crona you must understand this. Love is not just physically and emotionally, it is spiritually. When two people love each other very much, they outlook their flaws."

"Flaws?"

Agathós nodded. "Remember some of the stories your mother told you about the said evil in lord Hades?"

Crona nodded.

"He is not really evil, his method of punishment and torture are harsh but he is not really evil. However the tales of the darker side of him is true. He may look human, but he also has a demonic form that many fear him. All I am saying is be careful crona. You may love him for him, but when you see the other side he does not want to show you, please see through that."

'_love is not true unless you see through the flaws, only then it is considered true love'._ Crona thought. Crona heard of the stories told around kid, even heard from Maka and black stars experiences. But this is kid, he would never hurt him. He would still love kid with or without seeing his demonic form.

"I… I think I can handle it father." Was crona could only say. But the thought of kid does not want show this dark side somewhat scared him, but he loves kid. If kid loves crona even with his flaws, he could look over his flaws as well. Soon crona and his father began to talk about something else to change the subject.

Meanwhile in the kingdom.

Kid was reading scroll after scroll of the dead souls in the underworld. But as he was reading, his thoughts were on a pinkette hair boy. Kid sighed of relief but unfortunately he felt a small fear that grew over the past years. Although he may show crona his symmetrical form, there was his other form. The more… darker form. He worried after realizing his affection adoration to crona; he feared he may scare him because of his other form.

"I hope I may never have to show my other form to him. But when that day comes…" he took a deep breath, and knew that even if crona could look pass that, the idea of self control he would have to keep. Crona has no idea what he does to him. With that he thought of something else to keep him thinking of something else. Realizing it's been too long leaving crona in the Elysian Fields, he decided to go get him.

Upon arriving kid saw crona sitting by the nearby pond as his father was sketching. Hiding behind the tree so crona wouldn't see him

"You seem to be under stress lord Hades."

"It is not stress from the number of souls that dwells here Agathós."

"Then what is it that is bringing such a problem?" Agathós asked without even stopping from what he was doing.

"It is fear that crona will hate me if he sees my… other self. But maybe even more if he leaves me for good."

"You shouldn't feel scared of crona hating or fearing you, his heart as he said to me, belongs to you. I was telling him about you... even about the other side he has not seen."

"What did he say?"

"He told me he can handle it."

Kid's eyes were wide. But he calmed himself until he heard Agathós chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?"

"That you worry too much. When you're ready you will show him. When he's ready, be sure to ask me permission for his hand in marriage."

Kid was blushing madly but controlled it nonetheless.

"Kid!"

Kid did not react quickly and was tackled by crona (but he's not that strong to push him down).

"Thank you!" crona said hugging him tightly.

"My lovely crona, I wanted to surprise you and give you a late birthday gift and what better gift than being able to see your father."

Crona without thinking kissed him passionately on the lips but this triggered something in kid. He felt his heart beating fast but that didn't stop there. His other side was slowly showing as his pupils formed into cat like eyes. His hands holding crona tightly but soon tips of his nails were curving into claws

'_Oh dear... just crona kissing me like this… my draconic form is coming out… oh crona even the small things you do to me are going to drive me over the brink of no return .'_ Was the only thing he could think.

Agathós seeing this spoke before kids form change any further.

"My lord! Since it is possibly time possibly pass, I was thinking crona should head to bed so he may sleep."

Crona was about to retort but then he felt a little tired.

Kid luckily without crona seeing, changed back.

"Your right. It is getting late and its best for crona to rest. Tomorrow is a new day and I wish to start training you."

Crona felt blushing but at the same time sleepy.

"Ok. But if it's ok, can I see my father again?" crona asked a little nervous that he may say no.

Kid smiled warmly "my love of course you can whenever you want to. You have not seen your father in so long, why would I ever want to pull you away from your father? '_If it was your mother that's a different story...'_

As crona and kid bid farewell, Agathós was left to his thoughts.

"Crona and Lord Hades… I hope your life is filled with joy. Although their relationship will be bumpy along the way." He said along with a few chuckles.

In the underworld

As crona said goodnight to kid crona saw on the drawer a fresh cut rose that was pink in a silver symmetrical vase with a small paper. It said:

_My dear crona,_

_Let this rose be the symbol of my passion for you. Among these roses, this one is eternal for this rose although small, will bloom in time and eternally beautiful for you._

_-kid_

Crona smiled. Gently holding the rose to smell it, he placed it back in the vase. Crona cuddled in the bed somehow feeling comforting. As he lied down he fell into sleep.

2-3hrs later-

_Crona was running as fast as he could from someone or rather something. As he ran, he tripped and fell to the ground. He looked and saw yellow cold eyes. Before it could go any further, crona closed his eyes and was hoping this nightmare would end_

"_Crona!" someone called._

"CRONA!"

Crona jumped up and clinged to the next closest thing: Kid.

"Shhh its ok crona I'm here. I'm here." Kid said as he caressed crona slowly trying to calm him. Crona was crying.

Kid held crona to him in hopes this would help calm crona down.

"What was your dream?"

"Please… I don't want to talk about it… its too scary please stay with me tonight" kid didn't think as he carefully held crona to him. As he held crona to his chest, his beastlier side was showing even more by holding crona tightly yet carefully.

'I will protect him even in his dreams. ' he thought as he too drifted into sleep. Crona had no other nightmare after that but when the demigod and death god woke up, they found two blond girls on the floor with a puddle full of blood both on the floor and coming from their noses.

**So what did you think? I know it took a long while those that have been waiting. I bet some of you thought I gave up….. NO WAY! Well hope you guys like it more will come soon enough. Just please be patient with me for a while and please review and give me some ideas you guys want in the story. Laters! **


End file.
